


这是一个童话（This is a fairy tale）

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Centaur Yondu, M/M, Merman Peter, fairy tale AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: Yondu Udonta拐走了一只小人鱼。（神经病文风）





	这是一个童话（This is a fairy tale）

01.  
Yondu Udonta拐走了一只小人鱼。  
没太多人——或者别的什么物种——知道这事儿，  
除了Yondu自己那帮手下，  
不过鉴于那条小人鱼可以上岸变成两条腿的人  
以及在未来的日子里烦死人的表现，  
他们几乎忘了Peter Quill是条人鱼。  
不过此时的半人马们  
团团围住了Peter，  
对这个从没见过的物种一番嘀嘀咕咕。  
他们觉得他还挺可爱的，  
就是不知道为什么一直在哭。  
大块头的Tulk上前一步想安慰他，  
结果他哭得更凶了，  
在Yondu的手里扭得像条泥鳅。  
Yondu懒得管手下们的想法，  
他只觉得童话的童话里都是骗人的，  
说好的高贵优雅人鱼呢？  
这小了吧唧跟条绿泥鳅一样的是什么玩意儿？  
真当半人马没看过童话啊。

02.  
“再提醒我一遍你为什么不是个哑巴来着Quill？”  
“因为我才没吃什么见鬼的用声音换腿的药，  
顺便一提这腿走路一点也不疼。  
噢，一定是大自然不忍心埋没我优美的歌喉和舞步~”  
“下次我一定找你们那什么巫婆要点哑嗓子的药，也许这能让你安分点。”  
“如果你能找到的话务必告诉我，我还没见过人鱼巫婆，  
以及说不定那药该给你吃了，哑了总比你那老烟嗓强……  
说真的Yondu，你们半人马也抽烟？”  
“闭嘴boyo！你太吵了！”

03.  
Yondu盯着正在湖里洗澡的Peter  
的尾巴，  
绿色的尾巴在水面上一拍一拍的，  
像是他吃过的刚捕上来的鱼。  
“你干嘛——咕噜！——唔——Yondu！”  
被拽了尾巴的Peter猝不及防喝一大口自己的洗澡水，  
“疼！”  
Peter委屈地抱着自己的尾巴直叫唤。  
Yondu半眯着眼  
对着太阳看了看手里的绿色鳞片，  
然后迈着优雅的马步走了，  
马尾巴甩了Peter一脸。

04.  
Peter想如果回到八岁那年他绝对不要因为妈妈去世了就一条鱼瞎游。  
被莫名其妙拐上岸了不说，还再也回不去了。  
王国这么大，他都不知道自己当初住的是湖还是河。  
应该不是海，他跳进去过一次，  
又咸又苦，  
他觉得自己应该是条淡水鱼。  
不过长这么大也不能说养他的这帮半人马不好，  
只是【掠夺者】？  
这也太中二了。  
好吧，有那么一点中二。  
但是天天威胁他要吃了他这就过分了，  
“他们从没尝过人鱼的味道，小子，  
你能活着多亏了我！”  
认真的？  
你抓到一条人鱼的第一反应是吃了他？  
换成我捡到一匹半人马也不会这么威胁他，  
你们知道这有多可怕吗，  
童年阴影！  
当时的Peter没敢把这些话甩在Yondu脸上，  
因为对方的Yaka箭正稳当地抵在自己喉前，  
“去给我练习射箭，不然吃了你。”  
Yondu咧着一口尖牙说。  
连掠夺者不需要没用的人这种理由都不给了，  
太敷衍了！  
F**k you，Yondu。  
Peter闷闷地想，  
别问为什么有单词被和谐了，  
这是童话。  
什么你不知道？  
回去看标题。

05.  
Peter不知道为什么只有Yondu不用弓箭，  
虽说哨箭也很帅，  
果然武器是装逼的重要组成部分，  
Peter感叹，  
我一定要找到合适的装逼武器和姿势！  
其实是他的臂力没半人马的种族天赋那么逆天，  
嘘，  
我们不要告诉他。

06.  
Peter在森林里遇到一只浣熊和一个树人。  
“别叫我浣熊。”  
“好的，冷静，哥们。”  
“I am Groot.”  
他们突然听到了呼救声，来自森林的湖泊。  
“Hold on！”  
Peter跳了下去，  
他的双腿变成鱼尾，  
绿色的鳞片在水里映出一片波光，  
他没听见身后Rocket的惊呼。  
落水的是个异常强壮的男人，  
换言之就是沉得要死。  
Peter觉得可能是他太久没游过泳技术有些退步，  
惭愧惭愧，  
太丢鱼脸了，  
退群吧。  
“Groot，搭把手！”  
他大喊。  
“I am GROOT！”  
树人伸长了手臂把他们拖了过来，  
早这样多好，  
装什么逼。  
“你可真沉，朋友。”  
Peter一边拧干自己的衣服一边抱怨，  
他的裤子毁了不过还好外套够长。  
“多谢你们，你们救了我一命，  
从今以后你们就是熊皮人Drax的朋友了。”  
被救上岸的男人向他们道谢。  
“熊皮人？那可真酷，怪不得你这么沉。”  
“你怎么掉下去的？”  
Rocket问。  
“我和一个擅闯禁地的人类打了起来，  
她把我绊下了水。”  
“准确说是你自己扑下去的。”  
冷静的女声响起，  
他们回头，  
绿皮肤的人类女性站在他们身后。  
“人类不被允许进入这里。”  
“我不是人类，  
鬼知道他们从哪儿混来的龙族基因。”  
Peter打量女性的目光带上了敬畏之情。  
“我叫Peter，Peter Quill。这是Rocket、Groot和Drax。”  
“我是Gamora。”

07.  
那一天森林里诞生了不知哪几个种族混起来的自称守护她的loser小团体。

08.  
Yondu听到后嗤之以鼻。

09.  
Peter走了。  
Yondu不担心。  
别把自己浪没了就行。

10.  
“听说了吗，  
人类国王找到他儿子了，  
好像是人鱼混血，  
有腿的那种。”  
“有腿能叫人鱼？”  
“你是傻的吗？能变回鱼尾巴。”  
“喔，  
那可有点像Quill那个小鬼。”  
Yondu气得马蹄直刨地。

11.  
“那个小混蛋跟着他家老混蛋走了，全森林——哦不，可能全王国都知道了你还问个屁啊？”  
Rocket不耐烦地对半人马说。  
“我就问问你们这帮傻子知道Ego的真面目吗？”  
Rocket看了眼Groot。  
“Well，你可以说说。”  
“Ego曾经搞遍了他能搞到的所有物种，留下不少后代……  
我当初还帮他运送过几个孩子。”  
“恶。”  
Rocket和Groot看Yondu的眼神带上了鄙夷与嫌弃。  
“那时候我不知道他要干嘛好吗！  
而且那些孩子后来好像都死了。”  
“为什么？”  
“水土不服？谁知道，毕竟都不是人类孩子，  
突然换了环境可能受不了。”  
“那Quill都这么大了皮糙肉厚的能有啥事？”  
“I am Groot.”  
“人鱼肉能长生不老？  
嘿哥们这可是童话，  
太血腥了。”  
“那可说不好。”  
Yondu摸着下巴思考。  
“认真的？  
在童话里炖了主角？”  
“老大！我们该走了！”  
Kraglin从森林入口跑过来，  
“发生什么了？”  
Rocket听见逼近的马蹄声们一脸懵逼。  
“比较巧的是  
我的手下这个时候进入了叛逆期。”  
Yondu掀开他的大衣，  
Yaka箭随着他的哨声悠悠地飘起来  
然后冲着森林入口飞了过去。  
“小耗子你们过来帮个忙。”  
“这个嘛  
我们的雇佣费可不便宜。”  
Rocket举起自制的火枪；  
Groot的树杈已经掀翻了两个半人马了。  
而Kraglin还在思考这个童话为什么出现了英雄械斗情节。  
……童话不能有英雄械斗吗？  
那特么是荷马史诗！

12.  
Peter在大水缸里瞎游。  
他不知道Gamora和Drax在哪儿，  
但他希望这两个强悍的家伙能帮他把他亲爹干掉。  
去他个Yondu的头发的国王，  
标准反派野心：  
扩张王国  
加长生不老，  
没见过靠搞遍各物种来扩张的，  
虽说某种程度上能理解……  
他尝试把玻璃撞碎  
然后被弹到了另一边；  
他又尝试了Rocket牌的火枪  
进水了用不了  
更何况以他对Rocket的认识，  
这可能会在水下自爆。  
【Peter，你就像你爸爸一样美好。】  
Meredith的声音在他脑海响起来，  
悲从中来  
Peter开枪了，  
然后他跟着水还有玻璃一起炸了出去。  
当他跟条缺水的鱼一样在地上扑腾的时候  
眼前出现一双熟悉的马蹄子，还有浣熊和树人的脚。  
“Yondu？”  
“别废话了小子，  
赶紧变回能在地上跑的腿。”  
Yondu把外套丢给Peter，  
“这有点像Kraglin的味儿……”  
“他在门口接应呢。”  
“Gamora和Drax呢？”  
“这儿呢这儿呢！”  
好了主角们都齐了  
赶紧跑吧。

13.  
这可是王宫  
遍地都是守卫，  
弓箭火枪毫不留情，  
说真的这么多外来物种不珍惜一下吗？  
“没路了！”  
“Peter，别担心，  
我不会杀了你的，  
那不会很疼。”  
Ego在他们身后缓缓走来。  
屁嘞，  
割你肉你不疼？  
骗傻子呢？  
Yondu的哨箭被守卫的盾牌拦下，  
“分头跑！”  
Groot带着Rocket一个柔韧树枝式荡秋千  
从窗口飞了下去；  
Gamora直接信仰之跃；  
Drax撞飞了五个人从砸烂的墙洞上跳下去；  
Yondu把Peter往身后一甩一个马跃也蹦了下去。  
守卫们开枪了，  
Ego放了一箭，  
然而Rocket回身  
顺手一枪打中了自己之前按的火药包。  
赞美工程师，  
Fire the hole.  
“Yondu！”  
Peter揪着半人马的领子使劲摇，  
后者的胸口上插着一支箭。  
“NO NO NO——！”  
臭小子晃得他都快吐了，  
Yondu伸手想拍拍男孩，  
最后手只轻轻碰到对方脸上。  
他的意识陷入了黑暗。

14.  
“NO！Yondu！”  
Peter八岁之后就没怎么哭过了，  
但他现在觉得有点忍不住。  
其他人围过来，  
不知道该说些什么，  
只披着床单的Kragli慢慢走过来，  
手里握着他的弓箭。  
真讽刺，  
半人马死于别人的弓箭。

15.  
他们注意到  
Peter的眼泪流下来  
划过他脸上的伤口，  
伤口消失了。  
“Quill，”  
Rocket伸手拍拍对方，  
“你知道的，  
我听说人鱼的眼泪可以治愈伤口——”  
“我听到的版本是会变成珍珠。”  
Drax举手。  
“管他呢，  
鉴于Quill现在哭了但是没有珍珠  
所以这种假说可以排除了。”  
Rocket说，  
“你要不要试试？”  
Peter抬头，  
Gamora他们对他点点头，  
于是他把眼泪抹到Yondu的伤口上，  
然后狠狠掐了把自己胳膊内侧的肉。  
**真疼，  
眼泪更多了，  
止也止不住。  
Yondu的伤口冒出一丝白烟  
然后消失。  
他们屏住呼吸等待着——  
等待——  
直到躺在地上的半人马发出响亮的鼾声，  
Peter一时竟不知道是哭好还是笑好。  
“I am Groot.”  
Groot拍了下Yondu，  
垂死梦中惊坐起，  
Yondu惊醒，  
没等说话  
迎面迎来了他的男孩的一个亲吻  
有点咸，  
他是指对方的眼泪。

16.  
前方围观的单身人马/浣熊/树人/熊皮人/人龙混血接受采访  
时表示：  
“我没想到他们是这样的关系。”  
“辣眼睛。”  
“我不该让Peter救他的。”  
不管怎么样，  
他们还是热情地表示了祝贺，  
“我们是不是应该收集一瓶Quill的眼泪？  
救急用。”  
“也可以贩卖。”  
“好主意，  
多了一份收入。”  
“你们要干啊？！  
杀鱼啦！  
嗷！  
疼！  
Yondu你不表达一下你的感激之情吗？！”  
“事实上，我觉得这个想法不错。”  
是童话的丧失  
还是史诗的堕落  
欢迎收看本集《失落的人鱼时代》  
特邀嘉宾Peter Quill。

17.  
你为什么还在这里？  
故事结束了。  
你可以走了。  
你问结局？  
这可是童话，  
当然是标准结局。

 

Happy End.


End file.
